


Forgot

by Sugarhihihello



Series: Under One Banner [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarhihihello/pseuds/Sugarhihihello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sister Miranda visits Skyhold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny parallel/companion fic to [Cupid's Arrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3098117/chapters/6711941%22).

"Sister Miranda!" Leliana embraced the other woman, placing a kiss on her cheek. "How lovely it is to see you again."

"And you as well."

The two sipped tea in the room Josephine had set aside for meeting with visitors, discussing the upcoming vote for the next Divine. Miranda wanted Leliana to know that she was campaigning for her, and the redhead took it graciously.

After, they went through Skyhold to the small walled-off garden, walking arm and arm in the shaded area around the perimeter.

"I thought you might be wondering how she's doing," said Leliana, ‎coming to a stop and gesturing to the center of the garden.

A boy and girl, both in their late teens, sat in the grass, a half dozen baby rabbits between them. Their laughter ringing off the garden walls, sunlight and affection setting them aglow - they were the very picture of happiness.

‎Sister Miranda looked at them, her brow crinkling. "Who?"

"Amy." The Spymaster gestured again, and her friend looked but didn't show signs of recognition.  _Oh, Amy._  Leliana smiled sadly. "You don't remember her."

"Remember who? I'm sorry, Sister Nightingale, I don't-"

"Nevermind. It was just... a thought. Forget I said anything." She put an arm on her friend's elbow and gently steered her back toward the main hall.

 

\--- 

 

_Oh, Amy_. Cole heard the sorrow in the thought from across the garden and glanced to where Leliana stood. He recognized immediately who stood beside her. He knew her song from Amy's memories.

He knew, also, that blank look on her face as Leliana pointed them out to her.

And he knew what it felt like to look into the face of the person who was your entire world and have them stare through you, asking, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

Anger like freezing water rolling through him and he clenched his jaw.  _She deserved better from you._

"Cole? What is it?" Amy asked, setting down one of the rabbits to put a hand on his knee.

He leaned forward quickly, placing his hand on her cheek and pulling her forehead to his. He nuzzled the tip of his nose with hers, squeezing his eyes shut.  _The way it feels to watch you waking up. The little skip in my stomach when you laugh._  He tried to pull every drop of happiness he'd ever had for her, bring it up to the surface and shout it as loudly as he could. _Your warmth against my back as I worried. Your quiet words and little hands keeping me from falling apart. The sweet tuck of your mouth as you try so hard not to smile, not to show how happy you are that someone wants to keep you close._

_You are worth everything._

Amy blinked rapidly, a short, high-pitched giggle escaping her. "Cole? What was that for?"

"Did you hear it?"

"Yes. And I saw it." Her voice was small, a hand coming out to tug at the collar of his shirt. One of the bunnies stood on its legs to sniff at her wrist. "But why?"

He couldn't hear Leliana anymore, so he let her go, sitting back on his hands and smiling.

“I'm happy you came to Skyhold.”

This time she didn't stop herself from smiling. “So am I.”

Cole kept her in the garden the rest of the, listening for Leliana and her friend but only hearing them faintly, far away from Amy.

 

\---

 

Leliana pressed a seal into the cooling wax on the letter she'd just finished.

“Is she coming back?” Cole asked from where he had suddenly appeared behind her. His voice was dark with an anger she had never heard from him before.

The Spymaster turned slightly. “I assume you mean Sister Miranda.”

“Yes.”

She shook her head. “I won't ask her here again.”

“Good.” There was finality in the way he said that single word, and she wasn't surprised to find him gone when she looked up again.

A soft, sad smile curved on Leliana's face.

“I'm glad she has you,” she whispered to the empty room.


End file.
